The subject technology relates generally to the management of power delivery to memory devices and particularly the management of power delivery to channels of a flash storage device.
Solid state storage devices, such as solid state drives (SSDs), are increasingly popular solutions for both consumer and enterprise data storage needs. As with other types of electronic devices, SSD operations are limited by finite power availability. In conventional SSDs, the amount of power necessary to perform a particular operation may vary by operation type. For example, the power allocation needed to perform a read operation may be different than that needed to perform an erase operation.
Some conventional power arbitration methods utilize a counter for each job/task that is run, in order to prioritize power requests for the purpose of allotting power to fulfill the power requests. Depending on the number of jobs, a potentially large number of counters must be used (and tracked), in order to determine relative job priority.